Isawa Sezaru
Toturi Sezaru was the third child and second son of Toturi I by Isawa Kaede. During his contention for his father's throne, he was known as The Wolf Secrets on the Wind - Part 2, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman and Son of the Void. The Path of One, by Rich Wulf He has one older sister Toturi Tsudao a younger brother Hantei Naseru and a half brother Kaneka. Youth In 1137 Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 24 the second child of Toturi and Toturi Kaede was born under signs of great fortune. Sezaru's hair became white (an omen of an Ishiken) shortly after birth and his aptitude for magic study surpassed even his mother's at the same age. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 24 On the day of his gempukku, he killed an oni sent to murder him. The Will of Heaven, by Rob Heinsoo Sezaru always carried a curved silver dagger since that day. The dagger was filled with the purity of Void. His Isawa mentors gifted him with a mask which was the symbol of Sezaru's lineage - child of the Son of Heaven and the Oracle of the Void. An Oni's Fury, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Voice Shortly after Sezaru had learned to summon the Void a Voice had appeared, and filled his mind. The Voice was always stronger when he was within the Void. Voices, by Shawn Carman Toturi Kaede After the death of Toturi I in 1158, Kaede took the throne Imperial Funeral (Gold flavor) in the Month of the Boar. After ascending to the Throne Kaede realized that she had overstepped her bounds as the Oracle of void. She had tipped the balance of the elements. Four Winds, p. 30 Disappearance of Kaede Kaede gathered the Four Winds, including the revealed bastard, and told that they should decide what would be the best for the Empire. She disappeared into the Void Kaede's Tears (Gold flavor) leaving the Throne empty. Utagu's Suspicions He was suspected by Kuni Utagu, the Jade Champion, to practice maho, an unfounded suspicion. Kuni Utagu then died in mysterious circumstances, and Sezaru was suspected. The truth is that the murderer was no one else than Asako Ryoma, who did not accept the Jade Champion's accusation on his master. Ryoma may have been further motivated by ongoing animosity between Phoenix Inquisitors and Kuni Witch-hunters. Kuni Utagu Sezaru was not involved in the actions of his servant. Toturi Sezaru (A Perfect Cut flavor) Another Servant The Master of the Secrets, Bayushi Yojiro, assigned one Scorpion Clan member to follow and monitor each of the Four Winds, and Soshi Angai was chosen to monitor the emperor's eldest son. Soshi Angai (An Oni's Fury flavor) Toturi's Funeral: starting a quest At first, the Wolf was not interested by the Throne, and only wished to avenge his father's death by discovering and killing his murderer. Secrets on the Wind - Part 3, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Sezaru was able to perceive the Oracle of Air at Toturi's Funeral. He hoped the oracle could guide him with regards to the death of his father. The Path of One, by Rich Wulf He began wandering the Empire, seeking the answers and wisdom of the Oracles.The Riddle Third Servant Toturi Koshei, being regretful of his intervention on the Dragonfly banishment, came to Sezaru and asked to be his personal yojimbo. The Wolf willingly accepted Kosei's oath, granting upon him the name of the Imperial Line. Personal Champion (Gold flavor) Failed Winter Court In 1158 Sezaru attended the Winter Court at Kyuden Miya to meet the other Winds. It ended as a complete disaster after a Pekkle no Oni was unmasked at Court by Miya Gensaiken. Sezaru took Gensaiken as follower, who was secretely another disguised Pekkle no Oni. Secrets on the Wind - Part 2, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman After the court he travelled to Phoenix lands and met Isawa Nakamuro. On the day of Toturi's funeral, Sezaru had witnessed a strange sight related to the Oracle of Wind, and he asked Nakamuro about the Oracle. Secrets on the Wind - Part 3, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Meeting with the Oracle of Air Sezaru met Oracle of Air at Sunset Tower obtaining the name of the person who slew his father. It was revealed to have been Fushin, the Onisu of Betrayal, who had been summoned by Daigotsu. The oracle also informed Sezaru and his allies about the location of the next oracle. Oracle of Earth The man once called Hiruma Osuno was located at Shiro Heichi, the home of the Boar Clan, hidden deep in the Twilight Mountains of the Crab. Sezaru reached the Tower of Vines, where the Oracle lived. Toturi Koshei asked the Oracle where to find the Oracle of Water. Osuno also said that Sezaru could not avenge his father's death through hatred alone.Toturi Sezaru (Wind) (An Oni's Fury flavor) When Sezaru asked where Daigotsu was, the Oracle replied that the Dark Lord was waiting for him outside, in Yokubo's body. Ryoma had been killed by the onisu, and Yokubo and Sezaru fought. The Wolf would have perished if not for his yojimbo, because the Onisu of desire could not draw power from Koshei, who desired nothing. Sezaru and Koshei fled, though Yokubo took Sezaru's Mask as a prize. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 37 The mask was later returned to Sezaru by Bayushi Kaukatsu, who had obtained it from Bayushi Tai who recovered it during the Fall of Otosan Uchi. No Price Too High, by Shawn Carman Oracle of Fire The Oracle of Fire could not answer the questions posed to him, and instead gave the Wolf a Dragon Puzzle Box. Inside was the location of the most elusive Oracle, the Oracle of Water. Sezaru was unable to open it and invited every samurai at the Izaku Library to attempt to open it. Anyone to manage it would be rewarded by the Wolf. The Riddle Kaiu Ryojiro solved the puzzle. Broken Blades Boxtopper Tourney (The Riddle resolution) Wishes, by Shawn Carman Oracle of Thunder The Oracle of Thunder would tell Sezaru nothing. He simply pointed the way to the next Oracle. The Future Laid Bare (Dark Allies flavor) The Four Winds struggle Gensaiken wished that Sezaru claimed the Throne and worked for it, Toturi Sezaru (Dark Allies flavor) and the Wolf finally did. Toturi Sezaru (Fall of Otosan Uchi flavor) Sezaru's Blessing Following the advice of Gensaiken Sezaru sought the favor of the Dragon and magically fertilized the crops, and the harvest was plentiful. Blessed Ward (Broken Blades flavor) Four Winds, p. 41 The Tamori family openly supported Sezaru in his claim to the Imperial Throne. Tamori Shukuen (Broken Blades flavor) Kyuden Tonbo After the Fall of Otosan Uchi the Wolf looked for his own center of power. The Dragon Clan offered a home to Sezaru in any of their castles, in exchange for Sezaru's aid in rejuvanating their failed crops and staving off starvation. The Wolf's Proposal (Broken Blades flavor) The Wolf chose the ruins of Kyuden Tonbo and sent Toturi Koshei and Miya Gensaiken there in advance.Nightmares, Part I, by Rich Wulf Ruling his Lands Sezaru took care of his domains, pursuing bandits and outlaws. In one of these skimishes he encountered the ronin Kamiya who was being assaulted. After the Wolf murdered the brigands attacking her, he offered a place on his guard at Kyuden Sezaru. Dealing with his Voice Deep within the structure of Kyuden Sezaru was the personal shrine of Sezaru. He was the only person allowed within for the daily cleansing his soul. He would attempt to diminish the demanding Voice he heard in his mind, becoming scared of what the future would bring. Kitsu Sodan Senzo The Kitsu Daimyo Kitsu Juri had offered Sezaru to be trained in the Kitsu Sodan Senzo school. He accepted and traveled to Castle of the Swift Sword with Soshi Angai and Koshei. The Kitsu also gifted the Wolf with his favor toward the Throne claims. Sezaru was the only non-Lion to have trained beside the sodan-senzo in over five hundred years. During the travels in the Spirit Realms Sezaru's form was a wolf much larger than his physical body. First Travel Sezaru wanted to speak with his father's soul, and Juri accompanied him to the passage to Meido. From there he had to find a way to Yomi and later to Tengoku, where the soul of Toturi was resting. In Meido Sezaru reached Emma-O, the Fortune of Death, and while talking the Wolf guessed Emma-O was who released Fu Leng. The Fortune enraged and refused to help him. Sezaru could not go further, being all the ways sealed. Hantei Sotorii In the Emma-O's palace was Hantei Sotorii's soul, the remains of the once possessed Emperor Hantei XXXIX. Sotorii gave counsel to Sezaru. After his return, three days after he began his journey, Sezaru sent out half a dozen messages. Possessed by a Demon Sezaru's behavior had rapidly spiraled out of control until he was dangerously unstable. One of his Imperial Guard, Shinjo Hekirou, came to his chambers and released him from a demon who had subdued his will. Sezaru was able to recover enough to kill the demon. The creature had been lured by Gensainken, because his plans to warp Sezaru into a pawn of the Shadowlands had come to nothing, and now his goal was to kill the Wolf. A Hero Born, by Shawn Carman Kaede's Return The Wolf wanted only two things: vengeance for his father's murder and knowledge that his mother was safe. While Sezaru was visiting the Oracles, he was also seeking Toturi Kaede. Oracle, by Rich Wulf (Heaven and Earth, Rulebook Story) Sezaru was wandering how Daigotsu knew about his quest to seek the Oracles. The Wolf was secluded in Dragon lands when his mother, the Oracle of Void and true Empress of Rokugan had returned to the Mortal Realm at Kyuden Seppun. Rulebook Story (Winds of Change), by Rich Wulf Sezaru sensed his mother, and after another "conversation" with the voice within his mind, flighted toward Kyuden Seppun to meet Kaede. Fight For Tomorrow, Part III The Four Winds gathered At Kyuden Seppun Sezaru gave to each Wind a Lady Doji's Tears, enought to march deep in the Shadowlands without became tainted. Asahina Sekawa, the Jade Champion, had an army immune to the taint, the Tadaka's Children. Tsudao had the aid of Akasha, who would contact with the sleeping Naga to trap and fight the Tsuno, wihdrawing an important Daigotsu's ally. The Shogun had maps from the Hiruma showing the swiftest, safest way through the Shadowlands, if the location were known. Naseru offered the location of the City, allowing the Four Winds March. Fight For Tomorrow, Part IX Four Winds March The Four Winds made their way to the City, being watched out by the nezumi, sent by the Crab. The Tadaka's Children attacked from the North, while the Winds slipped into the City and the Temple of the Ninth Kami from the South. Fight For Tomorrow, Part X Daigotsu was guarded by the most powerful Onisu, Kyofu, Yokubo, Hakai and Muchitsujo. While both sides were fighting Naseru rested aside, began to talk and fostered doubts on Fu Leng about Daigotsu saying that the Lost did not believe in Fu Leng, they believed in the Dark Lord instead. The doubts of Fu Leng cut the power he received from worshipping and was casted out from the Celestial Heavens, the Onisu faded except Kyofu who retreated and Daigotsu began a powerful spell which would destroy the Temple and all within it. Tsudao leap forward through the beginnings of the spell and struck down the Dark Lord, sacrificing herself. All that remained of Tsudao was her golden amulet, and her brothers were shocked. Sezaru teleported the surviving Winds back to Kyuden Seppun. Fight For Tomorrow, Part XI Isawa Sezaru After the death of his sister, Toturi Tsudao, Sezaru abdicated his claim to the Steel Throne A New Emperor, by Rich Wulf When Doji Akiko invited Kaneka to be a Phoenix, the Wolf asked to join the Isawa family in honor of his mother becoming Isawa Sezaru. Homecoming, by Shawn Carman When the Phoenix Clan was granted the position of Voice of the Emperor by Toturi III, Sezaru was named to be the Voice of the Emperor. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 25 Sezaru took residence at Kyuden Isawa and Isawa Nakamuro gave him a warn welcome. Sezaru had dismished Koshei, who now was overseeing the transfer of Kyuden Tonbo back to the remaining Dragonfly, and Angai had commitments among her clan. The only servant he had was Gensaiken. Despite his fealty, the clan generally gives him free reign over his studies and duties as the Voice. Assassination attempt The same night Sezaru reached Kyuden Isawa, an assassin tried to kill him, but was easily defeated. While the assailant was being questioned by Sezaru he was possessed, his eyes turned blood-red. A voice of a woman, the "Mistress", menaced Sezaru, and the assassin fell dead. The Wolf had joined the Phoenix because he had sensed some darkness growing within the Phoenix lands and Isawa Sezaru came to destroy it. Rain of Blood In 1165 the Council of Five were warned of the Rain of Blood and decided to only advise the Emperor and the Crane Clan, being Sezaru who went to Toshi Ranbo. Blood Dawn, Part VII: Soul of the Phoenix, by Rich Wulf Sezaru told Naseru the incoming threat and protected the Imperial Palace from its effects. Hour of the Wolf , by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf The Phoenix Shugenja coordinated a ritual that protected the Phoenix lands of the Rain. Sezaru returned and told that Toshi no Omoidoso had been destroyed by tainted pirate Mantis. He magically transported the Phoenix Clan Champion, Shiba Mirabu, Shiba Yoma, and fifty Shiba to destroy those who fell to the Rain. Mirabu handled the mission, and Sezaru left to journey to the other daimyos and show them how to protect their people from this rain. Hidden City While Iuchiban began the Siege of Gisei Toshi he unleashed the Kusatte Iru toward Kyuden Isawa as distraction for the Wolf and the Council while the Bloodspeaker carried out his true plans at Gisei Toshi. The four available members of the Council and Naka Tokei began a ritual in the Grove of the Five Masters, while Togashi Satsu and Sezaru fought the immense oni gaving time for the ritual. Isawa Taeruko completed the spell with her sacrifice, and the monster was sent to its slumber again. Fires of the Hidden City, Part Five, by Rich Wulf A Time of Retribution Sezaru returned to Toshi Ranbo and told Naseru the bad news respect the Bloodspeakers: the siege of Gisei Toshi, the attack of the Kusatte Iru, and the dead of the hero of the Empire, Toku. Naseru was also informed about every important city of Rokugan had a hidden cultist cell. The Emperor decided to unleash the Asako Inquisitors and Kuni Witch Hunters to reveal them, and he would use the spy network of the Scorpion Clan Champion, Bayushi Sunetra, to watch from the shadows. Sezaru warned about innocents would be harmed, and as natural consequence the enemies of Naseru would try to strike him. Sezaru promised his brother that if he was assassinated would not let Kaneka become Emperor. A Time of Retribution, by Rich Wulf Hunting the Bloodspeakers After seeing the horrors of the Blood Rain, Toturi III commanded Sezaru to hunt down and eradicate all bloodspeaker cells in Rokugan. The Forgotten Son, by Rich Wulf In 1166 Naseru authorized Sezaru to commandeer whatever resources he desired to combat the Bloodspeakers. All shugenja in Rokugan were commanded to offer their magical aid in his hunt, even the Jade Champion was subject to Sezaru. This caused friction between Sezaru and Asahina Sekawa, the Jade Champion, whose traditional duty it was to command the empire's shugenja and hunt down maho-tsukai. Four winds, p. 111 Sekawa met the Wolf and both finally agreed to join efforts. The Hour of the Wolf This year an imprisoned bloodspeaker confessed that there was to be a gathering of many prominent Bloodspeakers in the Northern Wall Mountains. The assembled forces of Sezaru's Asako Inquisitors marched, but Sezaru ordered his forces to withdraw when he saw the overwhelming numbers of undead and bloodspeakers. A smaller group of Bloodspeakers attacked and the Wolf's army could not retreat. Sezaru and his men were pinned in the mountains, attacked by a far more sizeable force. They battled the massive force of Bloodspeakers led by Jama Suru and Mohai. He sent Utaku Rishimaru to send words to Kyuden Isawa and the Council, when the outcome of the battle was unconcluded. The first news had no notice of Sezaru's fate. Clan Letter to the Phoenix (Hidden City timeline) Awakening Sezaru's inner Demon When Mohai and Jama Suru attacked the Wolf's army, Sezaru had been already drained much of his power destroying the undead legions. Sezaru saw only one way to achieve the win, but with a great cost: the inner demon of Sezaru was unleashed. What had been contained during years of peace and mercy exploded in an instant. A storm of fire, wind, and void swirled around Sezaru, destroying Mohai immediately. Jama Suru survived and approached to kill a fallen Sezaru, but the Wolf cast an earth spell that destroyed the abomination. Sezaru had barely survived and had killed the two bloodspeaker leaders. Journeying the Burning Sands Rishimaru had reached Phoenix lands, and Iuchi Katamari, the Doomseeker, was the first to arrive. He aided Sezaru to recover from his wounds. Sezaru learned what a Doomseeker was, and that Iuchiban was a Khadi, an immortal heartless raised from the ancient knowledge in the Burning Sands. The Wolf and Katamari marched to know more from Iuchiban to the place he gathered his power, the Burning Sands. Sezaru's Hunters The Sezaru's Hunter were viewed with suspicion in the Empire after the death of the seer Agasha Hamanari by their hands. With no news of Sezaru's fate in the Court, the Jade Champion requested their dismissal He felt the hunters were unnecessary, an unchecked chaotic force that interfered with his Jade Magistrates. Naseru did not undo his previous Edict at that difficult moment. Rulebook Story (Web of Lies), by Rich Wulf Return to Rokugan Isawa Sezaru returned to the Empire after a brief but extremely enlightening journey across the Burning Sands. Sezaru had promised to aid Katamari in purging the Burning Sands of the few khadi who remained, after Iuchiban was already dead. A creature created by Omoni, met him and gifted him the remnants of the Golden Obi of the Sun Goddess. This obi had once been worn by his sister, Tsudao, when she died in the City of the Lost. The Sculptor of Flesh and Yajinden believed it could be used better by Sezaru than if they showed it to Iuchiban. He was later visited by Kanashimi, Onisu of Regret, seeking to feed upon the inner demon of Sezaru's soul. The Wolf had not any regrets to be consumed, and sent the onisu to Jigoku. A Moment of Regret, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Emperor's Wedding In 1166 at Ryoko Owari Naseru married Akodo Kurako in a secret ceremony at the spur of the moment before the unveiling of the Toku's Shrine, in honor of the Fortune of Virtue. It was presided over by Seppun Kiharu, master of Toshi Ranbo's Ten Thousand Temples, witnessed by Yasuki Hachi, the Emerald Champion. It was not informed in advance to the Imperial Court and Naseru did it in the opening ceremony of the temple. The bold move surprised the members of the Gozoku who believed the emperor could not act without being aware of it. Sezaru did not attend it because he was restoring the wards that protect the Imperial Palace, over the Hidden Guard ones. The scrying enchantments introduced in the Steel Throne by the Shadowed Tower that were later used by the Gozoku were cleansed. Sezaru was informed of the conspiracy and fully supported his brother. The Underhand, by Rich Wulf War of Fire and Thunder Sezaru was at Toshi Ranbo when he sensed that a item contained a powerful maho. Shiba Tsukimi was in the Imperial Palace surrounded by the Imperial Guard and the Hidden Guard, and all the wards of the Palace were activated. Tsukimi told a Black Scroll was inside, the Wasting Disease, which had been used to destroy a Phoenix village several days ago, and found later in a captured Mantis vessel. The Phoenix had declared war upon the Mantis, the War of Fire and Thunder. The Council delivered it to the Emperor, so that he might choose an appropriate guardian. The Gift, by Rich Wulf The Fall of Iuchiban At Kyuden Isawa Katamari told Sezaru that Hida Kisada had returned to life from Yomi. The Great Bear knew where the Hidden Heart of Iuchiban was, and had been marched toward Lion lands with a Crab army. Rulebook Story (Enemy of my Enemy), by Rich Wulf Kisada and Matsu Aoiko led the united armies of the Lion and Crab Clans against the Bloodspeaker, who was waiting in his Iron Citadel at Otosan Uchi. Sezaru joined them and told that in every city his hidden cultists have struck out in a wave of murder, betrayal, and destruction. Katamari had sneaked into the city and had reported that the Bloodspeakers were fearful, in chaos. Daigotsu, who had recovered his full power came by sea to the city to fight the Heartless. Enemy of my Enemy, Part Three, by Rich Wulf While Kisada distracted Iuchiban fighting him in hand-to-hand combat outside Otosan Uchi, Aoiko and Sezaru reached Katamari inside the city. He had gathered a nezumi, E'skee, who led them to the place where the heart was hidden. It was inside a pool, and the Oracle of Blood was protecting it, empowered with the heart. Aoiko reached the pool and retrieved the heart, allowing Sezaru to evaporate the Oracle. Sezaru remained there alone, and when Iuchiban came for his heart the Wolf destroy Iuchiban's heart and body. Enemy of my Enemy, Part Four, by Rich Wulf Toturi's Daisho The Otomo Daimyo, Otomo Hoketuhime, publicy gave Naseru the Toturi's Daisho, as a gift for his victory over Iuchiban. She told how the swords had been fetched shortly after the Toturi's death, and made an explanation about why they did not returned to the Imperial family since then. Sezaru warned Naseru about Hotekuhime, who was loyal to the Emperor only because she still loved Naseru. The Anvil explained that Hoketuhime gifted the Daisho to show to the Imperial Court that the Otomo family supported him against the Gozoku conspiracy. Fires of Toshi Ranbo, Part One, by Rich Wulf Conflict between Brothers Sezaru believed that the differences between Toturi III and Kaneka would be disastrous for the Empire. The Wolf had warned Kaneka that when he inevitably must choose a side, only one of his brothers would remain. Sezaru did however not know which one it would be yet. Seeking the Emperor When his brother the Emperor Toturi III left on a search for enlightenment Sezaru sought his brother disguised as The Mystic. Madness Sezaru struggled with some form of insanity during his lifetime, hearing a voice that eventually revealed itself to be an alternate personality, The Wolf. Sezaru attained a sense of balance after the conflict with the other Winds. He unfortunately resumed his descent into madness when he carried out his brother's command to exterminate the Bloodspeakers. During this time the persona of the Wolf again emerged. Mirabu In his hunt for bloodspeakers, Sezaru accused Isawa Nomi in Honored Treaty City. Phoenix Clan Champion Shiba Mirabu, who was possessed by Isawa's Last Wish, confronted Sezaru. A fierce battle ensued, but Sezaru prevailed thanks to an illusion of Shiba Aikune created by his wife Isawa Angai. Sezaru destroyed Mirabu and the Wish. Wishes, by Shawn Carman Death Sezaru appeared above the capital Toshi Ranbo wo Shien Shite Reigisaho in an apparent maddened state during the Khan Moto Chagatai's assault on the city in 1169. Sezaru's alter ego The Wolf was distracted long enough by Isawa Angai for her to plunge the remnants of Isawa's Last Wish into Sezaru, killing him. The Truest Test, Part 3 External Links * Isawa Sezaru (Web of Lies) * The Mystic (Test of Enlightenment) Category:Phoenix Clan Members Category:Imperial Families Members